The invention concerns a plug connector part, in particular for RJ45 plug connectors.
An RJ45 plug connector is standardized to DIN EN 60603 Part 7 IEC 60603-7 and used worldwide for plug connectors in communication and data networks. Conventional sockets for such RJ45 plug connectors have a standardized contact arrangement and opening geometry, also known as the plug face, and have cutting terminals or solder pins for connection of a data cable or for connection to a printed circuit board.
EP 0 955 703 A2discloses such a socket in which eight conductor paths are arranged essentially mutually parallel. This socket is designed for a bandwidth of category 5 (100 MHz bandwidth).
The disadvantage with this known socket is the fact that it is inadequate for electrical signals with a bandwidth above 100 MHz as between the conductor paths such a high cross-talk occurs that the signals transferred are unacceptably distorted. Because of the increasing bandwidth requirement in communication and data networks there is a need for the connectors of higher bandwidth. Therefore in the standardization group of the RJ45 standard a new category 6 has been defined which defines plug connectors with 200 MHz bandwidth.
The purpose of the present invention is to specify a plug connection part in particular for RJ45 plug connectors which has a lower cross-talk even for electrical signals with a bandwidth of at least 200 MHz.
The task is solved in particular with a plug connection part comprising a multiplicity of conductor paths which at one end have a contact spring and at the other end an output contact, where the contact springs run from the end facing away from the output contact towards the output contact, and where the conductor paths run at least partly mutually crossing in a compensation section after the contact springs, and the conductor paths lie above each other at least in part along a part length of the compensation section and run electrically separated by an insulator arranged in between.
The said standards for RJ45 plug connectors contain a definition for the structure of the plug face but there are no specifications for the course of the contacts beyond the plug area. Therefore RJ45 plug connectors with a multiplicity of differently arranged conductor paths are known. In particular for RJ45 connectors of category 5 it is known, for example from the said specification, to arrange the course of the conductor paths so that a targeted cross-talk compensation occurs. The common factor with all these plug connectors designed for signal bandwidth of 100 MHz is that they are scarcely or not at all suitable for higher bandwidths for the following physical reasons. The mechanical dimensions of these systems, in particular the distance between the plug and compensation and the extent of the compensations, are so great that even at high frequencies an additional phase offset occurs between the interference signal and the compensation signal, which restricts the effectiveness of the existing compensation for these frequencies.
Plug connection systems for a signal bandwidth of over 100 MHz must therefore be very thoughtfully designed for physical reasons. In particular it must be remembered that the RJ45 standard prescribes a plug with parallel conductors and a spread pair 3/6 which inevitably leads to an increased cross-talk. An RJ45 plug connector for a high signal bandwidths can therefore be produced only if it is possible by suitable technical measures to achieve cross-talk compensation.
The plug connection part according to the invention has compensation for cross-talk, where the compensation is designed extremely compact and contains both capacitative and inductive coupling paths. The conductor paths of the plug connection part have a minimum physical extension. Also certain conductor paths are crossed and for mutual compensation run in two parallel planes where between these two parallel planes is arranged an electrical insulator or a dielectric in order to achieve an amplified capacitative coupling path.
One advantage of the plug connector comprising the plug connection part according to the invention is the fact that even at signals of 200 MHz bandwidth the cross-talk only has a value of max. xe2x88x9248 dB.
Another advantage is the fact that the plug connection part can be designed very compact and small. This allows existing sockets to be replaced by a socket with the broadband plug connection part according to the invention in order to increase the bandwidths of existing networks. The twisted pair electrical conductors permanently laid in a building need not be changed, which allows low-cost expansion of the bandwidth.
As well as the 8-pin design disclosed below, the plug connection part according to the invention can also be produced with another number of pins, for example in 6-pin design according to the RJ11 standard.